


dreamed

by bethgreenesgf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethgreenesgf/pseuds/bethgreenesgf
Summary: Ros and Shae bask in their happy ending, and try not to dwell.





	dreamed

“Do you ever think about — ?”

“No.”

“No? How can you even know — ?”

“You get this little crinkle,” Ros thumbed the crease between Shae’s dark brows, “just there. When you’re thinking about the past.”

“The past is part of our lives.”

“The past has passed.” Shae snorted. “We’re here now, and we have a life neither of us ever dared to dream of. A beautiful home, a beautiful woman to fuck.”

“Oh? Where’s mine?”

“Here.” Ros shrugged off her robe and drew Shae into a kiss. Shae kissed a path along Ros’ cheek towards her ear.

“You’re more than I dreamed.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "the past belongs in the past" from femslash100 on LJ.


End file.
